Things I Can't Escape From
by Supernaturalchick85
Summary: Grace is still having memories on that day about what happen in New Mexico. But what happens when two guys enter her world and try to help her to face her fear now. The Hitcher crossover Supernatural
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the hitcher or supernatural.

**Storyline: **Grace is still having memories on that day about what happen in New Mexico. But what happens when two guys enter her world and try to help her to face her fear now.

* * *

Grace was walking off campus of her new school. She transfer schools for amounts of whispers about her and being also stared and pointed at. Ever since the Hitcher incident and seeing Jim the guy she truly loved get killed right in front of her everything changed then. At her new school people noticed who she was from reading the papers and all and would keep asking her questions that she didn't really want to answer to them. Some of them would think that Grace was a slut for the type of clothes she wore at times.

Thr truth was that ever since that day started and ended for her all she ever thought about was why she never died. Yes John did go different ways on trying to kill her but in the end of it she survuved the whole thing and he was the one that was dead. Sometimes she even thought about killing herself and it might make everything for her a little bit better.

Before she walked off campus, Grace put a gun in her bag. She bought one a few days after the incident just in case anything like that happens to her again she has something to protect her from it. She also put in a bottle of sleeping pills as well cause at night she been getting very weird dreams about people death and seeing how they were going to die. At first she thought it was just a quineidents (sp?) but every time she puts the news on or reads the news paper and see that they we're the same people from her dreams. It only bothered her when she got nightmares from the hitcher stories and all but now she was seeing other people death now. It was getting all weird and scaring her a bit now.

Walking out her door and out of the dorm area and into the quad people were staring, pointing and whispering again. Grace just ingored it. She quickly folded her arms across her chest and looked down on the ground. At school she was a loner. Back where she grew up she was now a loner and about her parents. They don't call her or email her to ask her if she was alright or anything. It was more like that she was invisible or something. Like they we're hoping she might get killed like they didn't want her to live or anything anymore. All of it hurt so bad on the inside and night Grace would cry herself to sleep and pray that everything might get better soon. At least she hope that it will get better.

She was now outside and headed out to the streets. She didn't wanna stay at that school anymore. This was the day she was planning on killing herself and see if anyone actually cared enough to notice that she dead. If they don't really care then it means that she may have did them a favor then.

She walked on the sidewalk still having her head looking at the ground and her arms still folded across her chest. Everything changed for her and she wants it all to stop now. Every day of her life now she feels is pain and she can't take it anymore which was why she bought the gun now. Grace knew an abandon building not to far from where she was at now. That was the place she is planning on killing herself there cause no one really goes there cause of rumors of it being haunted and all.

Arriving at the place alone, Grace looked around just to make sure that no one had followed her there. It suppose to be a surprise for the whole world to see that a survivor from the hitcher incident killed herself. "Let's do this" she tells herself before walking inside the building now.


	2. Chapter 2

As Grace walked the hallways in the house for a look for a room to kill herself footsteps were starting to come out of nowhere. She was really hoping that it was all in her head for some reason. Grace was starting to feel really scared and started to think if it was a mistake to come inside here to kill herself.

She walked up the staircase and headed up for the upstairs. This was at the point if she was either going to turn around and run or stay and do on what she was planning on to do in the first place. Should've picked the first choice.

Grace stood in front of the door with that the footsteps were coming from. One side is telling to stay and open the door to see what making all that sound and the other side is telling to runaway and don't look back. E verything was getting her confused. She didn't know what to do or say. Her mouth felt dry and a lost of words couldn't come out and she was shaking to death as she was in Alaska or Greenland and didn't have a jacket on and was freezing.

She put her hand on the side of the door and open it a little. Quielty she poke her head in to see who else was also in the house and saw no one. Now she was confused cause of the noise she keep hearing from the downstairs and all.

Grace push the door open and walked inside the room very slowly just to make sure. She folded her arms and looked around the whole room and saw no one else in there with her.

Then BAM!! The door automatically locked her in the room. Grace ran to the door and started banging on the door and yelling to see and hope if anyone will come and save her now. "Help…please help me" she kept saying over and over again until she heard laughter out of nowhere.

The laugh was so familiar when she heard it that she turned around and her eyes popped open. It was John also known as the hitcher that killed her boyfriend and tried to kill her. _'How is this possible? I killed him. He dead. How can he be alive if I killed him'_ she thought in her head. Everything was getting to her all so fast that she at the point can't take it anymore and just wanted to kill herself where she is.

As the ghost of the hitcher kept walking toward where she at, she couldn't move a muscle. The more she was getting scared the weaker she became. Tears were now coming down from her face. _'This is the end for me now' _she thought as he kept coming closer to her.

"HE…." Door was kicked open and Grace immediately almost falled to the ground but a tall guy that was close to her caught her in his arms while another guy that showed up with him had his gun pointed to John and aimed a couple of gun shots at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Both of the Winchester brothers arrived in time to save Grace from both killing herself and getting killed by the ghost of John as well. Sam held her in his arms while Dean use his shot gun to the ghost version of John. No use for that.

"Sammy…run" he tells his brother. Sam let go of Grace and grabbed her arm to run out the door and Dean right behind the two. The three quickly ran downstairs and out the door. Grace was starting to breathe heavenly. She couldn't keep up with the two and her plan also backout as well.

Both brother stood there quietly and staring at her. When they heard about the case they thought no one wouldn't be there in the house at all. The two thought it was going to be empty.

Grace just stood there having her arms folded across from her chest and shaking from all of it "H-how…why did you guys come in?" she asked shaking from all of it now. New Mexico day was over and yet here she was alive still and Jim dead and two unknown strangers came in and saved her from getting killed from John ghost and herself.

Sam and Dean looked at each other before answering her question. "It kind've our job to save people from those kind" Sam says as she looked at the two. Saved? She didn't wanna be saved from anything. All Grace wanted to was to kill herself so she didn't feel pain anymore.

In her world it was upside down and that was the world she didn't want to live in anymore. Grace went inside the back seat of the impala while the brothers looked at each other confused before back at her now. She stared at them. "If you need help with this place then let me help you then" she said to the two of them.


End file.
